


The Urge

by UpAgainstTheWorld



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Sexual Fantasy, brief angst, brief explicit sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpAgainstTheWorld/pseuds/UpAgainstTheWorld
Summary: Sherlock expects the urge to dissolve as any other urge would once it’s carried out. He is puzzled when it does not. He is absolutely mystified when kissing Johnonceonly makes him want to kiss Johnmore.





	The Urge

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the first Sherlock fanfiction that I've ever written, and I will post more in the probably near future. I'll let you form your own opinions before I tell you about how I feel about this work. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Sherlock expects the urge to dissolve as any other urge would once it’s carried out. He is puzzled when it does not. He is absolutely mystified when kissing John _once_ only makes him want to kiss John _more_.

 

(John later misinterprets the way Sherlock’s eyebrows furrow in alarm at the new discovery that apparently John is in love with Sherlock for something else, like horror that John is in love with him.)

 

John reveals this to Sherlock after Sherlock kisses him the third time, thinking that he's finally figured out Sherlock’s motive for kissing him.

 

Somehow, John figured that there could only be one conclusion to arrive at, reasoning with himself that Sherlock wouldn’t bother with kissing John unless he was using John in an experiment involving kissing technique or something of the sort, and he wouldn’t do that because it was kissing, and kissing was hardly something to worry over. Unless… he wanted to please a potential partner. Like John, who assumed that Sherlock knew that John was in love with him.

 

Suddenly, it all clicked into place and John let a pleased smile settle into place as he internally applauded himself for his deductions.

 

So he says something like, “So, you finally figured out my feelings for you, like the fact that I'm in love with you. And this is probably your roundabout way of instigating a relationship.” John gestures with a wayward hand, and looks up at him fondly across the distance between their armchairs.

 

The fond smile falls from his face as he notices the look of alarm and horror, maybe, on Sherlock’s face. The furrowed brows, the rather displeased angle of his frown, and the wide eyes all indicate alarm and maybe horror. It is very similar to how he looks when he has missed a clue, which is scantly never.

 

John fights a wave of nausea and starts to backtrack before realizing it is useless.

 

He sits in his chair in mute terror as he watches the horror (it’s definitely horror, John decides) on Sherlock’s face being replaced with something else.

 

The expression reads as sappy, gooey _adoration_ if John is not mistaken. It looks very out of place on Sherlock's face and John grows unsure as some of the terror slips away. John narrows his eyes while he studies Sherlock and frowns when all he comes up with are question marks.

 

John must be mistaken, then, given Sherlock's earlier horror.

 

The thought settles like a stone in John’s stomach.

 

Sherlock sees John’s thoughts as plain as day on his face and hurries to correct him.

 

“I figured out that I was in love with you, and have been for some time. That’s why I wanted to kiss you. I just didn’t know until after the second one, when new urges emerged. Please don’t think that I am only doing this for an experiment, or to see how your behavior changes when the one you’re in love with spontaneously kisses you. This is not one sided, John. We are in the same boat, so to speak.” Sherlock tells him plainly, looking as earnest as he can. John is befuddled as he tries to wrap his mind around the idea.

 

It is everything that he has hoped for and daydreamed about, but now that it is a reality, John finds that he cannot quite believe it.

 

Hurt grows in minute quantity on Sherlock’s face as he reads the disbelief on John's and John mentally berates himself. He opens his mouth to placate Sherlock when:

 

“I shall have to persuade you, then.” Sherlock states imperially, drawing himself up to his full height, and cocks his eyebrow. John swallows dryly and his words evaporate.

 

His libido is suddenly very interested in the proceedings and decides to make itself known by way of an erection.

 

Sherlock observes John's facial and bodily reactions with curiosity, and an interested tilt of the head. John’s face heats up under Sherlock's focus and he finds his brain short circuiting.

 

What would it be like to have all of that intense focus on him, while Sherlock resolved to figure out all of John’s pleasure zones with the single minded intent of unrelenting hands and a willful mouth to destroy John’s mind in the best way?

 

It would be immeasurable and surely overwhelming.

 

Sherlock smirks and stalks closer to where John sits like prey, ripe for the taking.

 

Suddenly, John just _knows_ that Sherlock wouldn’t stop at just one orgasm. It would be multiple before John knew that Sherlock would be satisfied with the outcome, his long, dexterous, and sure fingers milking John’s prostate to the point of overstimulation and mind melting, numbing pleasure.

 

He gulps when Sherlock stops in front of him. When had John stood up?

 

A maniacal grin makes Sherlock's eyes light up and John has never felt so simultaneously aroused and terrified before in his life.

 

Oh, well.

 

It seems like just another day for them, then.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you didn't find John's deduction too awkward. I tried and tried, but I could not find a better way to fully explain it for the life of me. I tried to make up for it by the rest of the fic.
> 
> Does it feel like I misled my readers with the summary that alluded to this fic being in Sherlock's point of view? I feel like it did somewhat, and if that is indeed the case, I am sincerely sorry. 
> 
> Also, let me know about any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise. I don't mind.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Any ideas for a sequel? I'd love to hear feedback. :)


End file.
